El secuestro de Matsumoto
by Natsumi-kuchiki
Summary: Matsumoto es accidentalmente secuestrada por Ulquiorra y es llevada al Palacio "Las noches" ¿Que ocurrírá cuando Hitsugaya y el grupo de Ichigo vayan a rescatarla? ¿Podrá Matsumoto congeniar con los espadas? Leanlo! n.n!
1. De compras!

Ohayo! n.n... aquí les traigo mi segundo fanfiction xD! Debo agradecer a Sea quien fue la que me dio la idea para hacerlo. Bueno, en realidad, Sea siempre me da ideas para Fanfiction xD. Pronto subiré más pero mientras tanto.... disfruten de este y si les gustó el comienzo... dejen Reviews! xDDD

Bleach, los personajes y su historia le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**El secuestro de Matsumoto**_

La tarde comenzaba a caer en la ciudad de Karakura. Las sonoras campanas escolares podían escucharse por todos los lugares, la misma anunciaba la hora de salida de los estudiantes. Dentro de las aulas, los jóvenes, agotados por las intensas lecciones de los profesores apurados por llegar con el programa, guardaban sus útiles y cuadernos dentro de sus portafolios con el fin de poder ir a su hogar a descansar o salir ya sea con sus respectivos novios o amigos. Dentro de las aulas de primer año, Inoue Orihime guardaba sus cosas con más ánimos de lo normal.

-¿Qué vas a hacer después de clases, Orihime?- le cuestionó su mejor amiga, Tatsuki al ver el entusiasmo de la pelinaranja.

-Iré a hacer algunas compras. Una amiga me pidió que la acompañara a comprar algo de ropa- respondió la joven sonriendo ante ello- ¿Quieres venir, Tatsuki-chan?

Tatsuki negó con la cabeza ante aquél interrogante. Comprar ropa no era su especialidad y, a diferencia de cualquier chica normal, no era algo que le agradase demasiado.

-Tengo que ir al club de Karate- contestó y aquello era realmente cierto. No podía saltearse las actividades del club, especialmente porque pronto serían los interescolares.

-Que lástima… ¿Kuchiki-san quieres venir a comprar ropa conmigo?- le preguntó a la shinigami que se encontraba cerca suyo guardando sus útiles con ayuda de Ichigo.

El pelinaranja comenzó a reirse. Rukia lo miró con cierto enfado mientra que Orihime permaneció confundido ante la reacción de su amigo.

-Dudo que a Rukia le gusten esas cosas tan femeninas- comentó Ichigo a modo de burla.

Como respuesta a ello, el shinigami sustituto recibió una fuerte patada en su rostro por parte de la pequeña estudiante.

-Cállate, baka!- gritó la joven- Claro que me gustan esas clases de cosas u.ú…

-Entonces ¿vendrás conmigo, Kuchiki-san?- preguntó nuevamente Orihime sin entender demasiado la situación.

-Lo lamento. Hoy pasan "Chappy conoce al Embajador Alga" y le prometí a nii-sama que iría a la Soul Society a verlo con él- respondió la pelinegra.

La risa de Ichigo, quien ya se había recuperado del golpe, se volvió a escuchar por todo el Instituto.

-No puedo creer que Byakuya también mire esa caricatura para niños de 6 años- comentó entre risas. Ante ello nuevamente recibió un golpe, esta vez, en su estómago- Oye!! ¿Por qué hiciste eso, enana?!

-¿Cómo osas cuestionar los sublimes gustos de nii-sama?!! u.ú- cuestionó una Rukia muy molesta.

Ichigo simplemente desvió su rostro con cierto enfado. Orihime por su parte se quedó allí, observando la pelea sin hacer demasiado al respecto. Los minutos pasaron y cuando todos estuvieron listos para abandonar los terrenos de la escuela, se dirigieron a la salida.

Para sorpresa de muchos, Rangiku Matsumoto y su usual super escote, se encontraba en la puerta del Instituto Karakura. Al ver al grupo de Ichigo, levantó su mano y comenzó a moverla en señal de saludo. Antes de que alguien pudiese hacer un comentario al respecto un camino de polvo comenzó a levantarse a causa de un desenfrenado Keigo quien se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el encuentro con Matsumoto, saltando con intensión de abrazarlas. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, fue interceptado por el puño de la teniente del décimo escuadrón quien lo mandó muy lejos de allí. Al ver la escena una gotita recorrió la frente de los presentes.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rangiku-san? ¿Acaso es una misión del Seireitei?- preguntó Ichigo con cierto tono de seriedad.

La mujer lo miró algo divertida, rió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no! ¿Estás lista, Orihime?- preguntó la mujer.

-Hai!- respondió la recién nombrada con todo su entusiasmo.

Era claro que el motivo de la llegada de Matsumoto eran las compras que realizaría con su amiga humana, Inoue Orihime y no porque su trabajo requiriera su presencia en la ciudad de Karakura.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Irás al Seireitei?- cuestionó la shinigami del décimo escuadrón mirando a la pequeña pelinegro que se encontraba frente suyo.

Rukia asintió algo extrañada por aquél interrogante.

-Genial! Entonces hazme el favor de avisarle a mi taicho que me tomé el resto del día libre- comentó Rangiku como si aquella petición fuera algo sumamente normal.

Todos se sorprendieron ante aquello. ¿Acaso Hitsugaya Toushiro no estaba enterado de que su teniente había faltado al trabajo para ir a comprar ropa en el mundo humano? Al parecer no y nada debía sorprenderles de una persona como Matsumoto.

-Realmente está bien que ella esté a aquí?- se cuestionó Ishida con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-No te preocupes. Mi taicho entenderá- respondió la pelinaranja actuando con cierta inocencia fingida. Tomó de la muñeca de su amiga y, luego de despedirse de los demás, decidió salir de allí.

- Que irresponsable…- murmuró el Quincy al verla partir

Chad simplemente se limitó a asentir.

* * *

En el Hueco Mundo.

El sonido de los pasos monótonos del cuarto espada era escuchado por los pasillos de Las Noches. La posición de cada lugar, de cada artefacto y de cada recoveco que, en conjunción con el silencio general del Palacio, ampliaban el sonido. Pronto se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta. Se mantuvo allí durante algunos segundos y, finalmente, decidió adentrarse a la habitación.

Aizen se encontraba sentado en su trono, por encima del nivel normal del suelo. A su lado se ubicaban, de pie, sus dos fieles subordinados, antiguos capitanes del Seireitei, Ichimaru Gin y Tousen Kaname.

-Me mandó a llamar, Aizen-sama?- preguntó el espada con aquél tono inexpresivo que siempre utilizaba.

Aizen sonrió y luego asintió.

-Necesito que vayas al Mundo Humano, Ulquiorra- comenzó a explicarle- Quiero que traigas a la humana llamada Inoue Orihime.

Aquella petición pareció sumamente particular. ¿Por qué Aizen necesitaba la presencia de una humana en Las Noches? Ulquirra, como buen subordinado incodicional, evitó preguntar al respecto.

-Como usted ordene, Aizen-sama- respondió.

Aizen le había encomendado una misión y él la cumpliría lo más pronto posible…


	2. El secuestro

La noche ya había llegado a la ciudad de Karakura. Las luces de la calle iluminaban por doquier y los negocios con sus resplancedientes vidrieras eran el centro de atención de la Shinigami perteneciente al décimo escuadrón del Seireitei. La variedad de tiendas y de artículos que venden las mismas en el mundo humano nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Era todo tan distinto al aburrido Seireitei cuyas pocas tiendas sólo venden algunos trajes tradicionales y el uniforme negro que los shinigamis siempre traían puesto. Para Rangiku Matsumoto, la zona céntrica de la ciudad de Karakura era un sueño hecho realidad.

-Rangiku-san… ¿no crees que ya hemos comprado demasiado?- le preguntó Orihime quien se encontraba algo cansada de tener que cargar con tantas bolsas de ropa que su amiga había decidido comprar.

La aludida se volteó a verla. Ciertamente para ella aún no era suficiente. Sin embargo su acompañante se veía exhausta y si continuaba con aquellas locas compras el sueldo que acababa de cobrar gracias a su capitán se reduciría a cero. Suspiró resignándose ante ello.

Ambas caminaron algunos pasos más hasta que decidieron sentarse en el banco de una plaza cercana a descansar durante algún tiempo.

-La próxima vez le pediré a Kira y Hisagi que nos acompañen- comentó la shinigami algo molesta por haber tenido que detenerse tan pronto.

Orihime volteó a verla algo confundida por aquél comentario. ¿Qué tenía que ver ellos con las compras de Matsumoto? Al ver la confusión de la humana, la pelinaranja rió por la inocencia de su amiga. Obviamente Hisagi y Kira cargarían con las bolsas de las dos mujeres.

Algo alejado de allí. Sobre el techo de un edificio, se encontraba el cuarto espada, mirando la escena, algo indeciso sobre qué debía hacer.

Flash Back

Luego de haber recibido sus órdenes, Ulquiorra se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo frente a la puerta de salida.

-Sucede algo, ulquiorra?- le cuestionó Aizen al ver que su subordinado no avanzaba

El aludido volteó a ver nuevamente a su superior con aquél rostro inexpresivo que siempre lo caracterizaba.

-Aizen-sama… ¿Cómo es la humana llamada Inoue Orihime?- le preguntó

Nadie esperaba aquella pregunta por parte del ojiverde. Ichimaru comenzó a reir por lo bajo mientras que Tousen se mantuvo serio. Aizen mostró un rostro pensativo. Debía decirle las cualidades más significativas de la humana para que el espada pudiera reconocerla.

-Es sencillo. Debes encontrar a una mujer con poderes espirituales. Su cabello es naranja y… mmm… sus pechos son más grandes que los de una mujer normal. La reconocerás fácilmente. Ahora ve- ordenó Aizen

Ulquiorra asintió y salió, finalmente, de la habitación.

Fin del Flash Back

Gran dilema tenía el cuarto espada al encontrarse frente a dos mujeres de iguales características. Comenzó a debatirse por a quien debería secuestrar. ¿Debía llevar a ambas a Hueco Mundo? Miró el saco que traía en sus manos… era demasiado pequeño para ambas… decidió finalmente que llevaría consigo a la mujer de pechos más grandes.

Utilizó Sonido y apareció detrás de ambas. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, metió a la pelinaranja dentro del saco, abrió una garganta y se fue de allí.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Seireitei…

MATSUMOTOOOOOO!- gritó el niño genio, capitán del décimo escuadrón, al notar que su teniente había desaparecido en mitad de pleno día laboral dejándolo, como siempre, solo con una enorme pila de papeles que debía revisar y/o firmar. –Dónde se habrá metido esta vez?

El joven miró hacia la pila de papeles. Resignado se sentó en su escritorio mientras se recordaba a sí mismo porque había decidido elegir a alguien tan irresponsable como su subordinada.

* * *

En la habitación de Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia se despedía del pelinaranja puesto que regresaría a la Soul society tal como lo había dicho en la tarde para ver aquél programa que entretenía tanto su Nii-sama como a ella.

-Nee-san!!- gritó Kon con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras saltaba hacia el pecho de la joven.

Su salto fue detenido por el puño del shinigami sustituto quien lo miró con malos ojos.

-Deja de exagerar. Sólo se va a ver ese tonto programa- comentó un molesto Ichigo

-Tonto programa?!- le preguntó Rukia en un grito al escuchar aquello. - Sólo lo dices porque tu mente no tiene la capacidad de entender la magnificencia de Chappy y El embajador Alga u.ú

Ichigo la miró de reojo sin quitar aquella expresión molesta de su rostro. ¿Cómo dos shinigamis que debían tener más de 200 años cada uno podían entusiasmarse tanto con un conejo y un alga parlanchín? En cierta forma, podía entenderlo de Rukia. La shinigami tenía varias actitudes infantiles. Sin embargo… Byakuya era la persona más seria que puede haber en este mundo y en cualquier otro. Su actitud y su orgullo noble lo volvían una persona imponente… ¿cómo podía a alguien así gustarle un dibujo de un alga bípeda?

De repente, sintió el puño de Rukia golpeando fuertemente su estómago. La joven lo veía con cierta cara de reproche, como si supiera todo lo que el adolescente se encontraba pensando.

-Ya me voy- anunció la pelinegro.

La shinigami desenfundó su espada, pero antes de que clavara su zampaktoh en el aire para abrir el portal hacia el Seireitei, una voz conocida se escuchó en la casa Kurosaki.

-Etto… se encuentra Kurosaki-kun?- se oyó la voz de Orihime preguntando.

- Claro que se encuentra, Orihime-chan. El idiota de mi hijo siempre está en casa- respondió la voz masculina de Isshin.

Los dos shinigamis se vieron entre sí. ¿Por qué Orihime se encontraba en la casa de los Kurosaki? Ichigo salió de su habitación, y al bajar las escaleras para recibir a su compañera de clase notó que la misma se encontrba con un rostro sumamente preocupado.

Ichigo!!!- lo llamó Isshin realizando una patada voladora golpeando el rostro de su hijo- Ja. Bajaste la guardia u.ú!

-Pero que rayos te sucede viejo estúpido?!!-le cuestionó un Ichigo sumamente enojado por aquél golpe.

El día de hoy entre su padre y Rukia había sido golpeado más de diez veces. El joven, a modo de venganza, corrió a su padre del camino con un golpe, pidiéndole a la pelinaranja que lo acompañara a su habitación puesto que ahí podrían hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Masaki!!! Nuestro hijo me maltrata! ;O;…- lloró Isshin a un poster de su esposa colgado en la pared.

Ichigo intentó hacer caso omiso a aquello. Tanto él como Karin ya se habían cansado de repetirle que quitara aquello de la pared, pero su padre siempre se negaba.

Orhime observó absolutamente toda la escena con una gotita de sudor en su frente. Ichigo la guió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta fuertemente indicando que no deseaba ninguna intromisión más de su familia.

Al llegar a la habitación, Orihime notó la presencia de Rukia allí.

-Kuchiki-san…- murmuró la pelinaranja

-Sucedió algo, Inoue?- le cuestionó el dueño de la habitación al ver su rostro de preocupación

-Kurosaki-kun… los espadas secuestraron a Rangiku-san!!- finalmente les dijo.

-Nani?!- se preguntaron los dos shinigamis al mismo tiempo

* * *

En el Hueco Mundo Ulquiorra ya había llegado al Palacio "Las noches". El saco que traía en su espalda se movía incesantemente. Debía ser poco agradable estar en aquél espacio tan reducido. Quizás debió hacerle algún agujero para que pudiera respirar. Bueno… ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

Ingresó a la sala de reuniones donde Aizen le había indicado que lo esperaría y allí lo encontró junto a sus subordinados y a todos los Espadas

-Jajajajajaja parece que Santa Claus vino antes de tiempo- se burló Grimmjow de la forma en que Ulquiorra sostenía al saco donde la supuesta "humana" se encontraba.

-No sabía que creyeras en esas cosas de niños, Grimmjow- se burló Noitra ante el comentario del sexto espada.

-Guarden silencio- les ordenó Aizen con su voz calma e imponente- ¿La has traído?

-Hai, Aizen-sama- respondió Ulquiorra.

* * *

Ohayo mina-san! Perdonen por tardar tanto en subir el segundo capítulo xD.

Gracias Solsis por el review n.n... A ver si los q vi q me pusieron en sus favoritos me dejan tambien reviews ¬w¬.

Y tienes razón, Solsis. Pueden llegar a salir cosas bastantes locas de la situación... aunque claro, aún no hemos visto nada xD. En el próximo capítulo empezarán las locuras n.n....

Dejen Reviews!

Natsumi_Kuchiki


End file.
